Mistletoe Problems
by imaginationcraze
Summary: When Mitchie and Nate are up at three in the morning, they find that they're stuck under a mistletoe, but what'll happen? Stories better than summary. Please R&R.


**Mistletoe Problems**

Tess Tyler. Does her name ring a bell? What do you think of her? To me, she's the nasty girl that's trying to break me and Shane up. Her latest scheme is probably one of her more wacked out ones. I'll explain.

Ella Pador, one of Tess's old followers invited all of us to a sleepover in her INSANELY big mansion. I don't know why she would invite Tess, but I guess three years of "fake" friendship must have meant something to her.

Anyways, it's about five in the morning now. Everything happened two hours ago when I got a text that woke me from sleep.

_Meet me in the dining room in 5 minutes. –Nate_

It said, and because it was three in the morning, I figured it'd have been important, right? So I went to the dining room and wait for Nate. He comes in with an equally confused look and asks me why I wanted to meet him here. And then we hear Tess's maniacally evil laugh.

"Look up." She said to us, and we did, there was a mistletoe right atop of our heads.

She set the whole thing up! She had a video camera that was ready to record us kissing. Nate, being the smart one, kissed me! On the cheek, but Tess wouldn't accept it. And now, we've been stalling for two hours, waiting for someone to come and save us.

The sad thing is, no one wakes up until eleven here, practically no one's a morning person here, except for me, Nate and Ella. Our stalling wasn't working so well either. Well, I guess I can't blame anyone. I've been letting Nate come up with the excuses for the past two hours. I'm pretty sure one of them was that in his record deal it said he wasn't allowed to kiss anyone, of course we all knew it was a load of dung, but yeah. Since our excuses were running out, we just resorted to screaming down the hall in hopes that someone would hear us. You'd also probably think we were idiots to not just run out of there wouldn't you? Tess had already moved to the doorway, the only way out of here, so me and Nate were stuck where we were.

"Come on, just a friendly kiss on the lips." Tess encouraged us. "It's okay that you have a boyfriend, Mitchie. Nate here is just single. He won't be cheating on anyone."

"Stop this whole thing Tess, I already cheated on Shane, happy?" Tess snapped her camera towards me as Nate stared at me, his jaw dropped. I guess he didn't understand. I've never actually cheated on Shane, I just wanted her to shut up.

I think he got it when I mouthed to him 'Lies'.

"Oh," She scowled at me while she shook her head disappointedly. "He'll forgive you for that, but a kiss with his brother, presented right in front of him on FOOTAGE. Well, now that he can't just forget can he?"

So, we went back to screaming down the hall. We were hoping that Ella would wake up and save us from this evil witch, but soon enough, it was past eight and Ella still hadn't woken up. I'm starting to think Tess drugged everyone except for me and Nate.

I slouched in a chair, no one was coming down here and we'd probably be stuck here for the next three hours. The bedrooms were on the other side of the mansion, we were DOOMED!

Nate tried singing really loudly, because his singing usually wakes up Caitlyn. I'm not supposed to say this, but Caitlyn's alarm is one of Nate's solo songs. They should really have gotten together. I don't know why they haven't yet.

I watched as Nate moved even closer to the exit, he started singing again. It was a song I didn't recognize. He was singing pretty loudly though, but what use was it? No one heard and no one was rushing down here. Even if they did hear, they'd probably think he was practising or something.

"Would you two just kiss already?" Tess practically screamed at us.

"NO!" We screamed like triple the volume of how loud she screamed. I was shocked that no one heard us.

Well, I guess I was wrong. Standing in the doorway was Caitlyn and she looked really mad. That's why no one wakes her up.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU SCREAMING THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING?"

"Cait... it's ten in the morning." I felt the need to point out the obvious.

Well, what'd ya know, I was wrong. Standing right there in the doorway was Caitlyn and she looked mad.

"Oh," She seemed to think about it a bit. "Why are you two screaming?" Nate launched into a short explanation of the events that happened. "Hold on, I have an idea that might work." Caitlyn ran back to the bedrooms, and left me and Nate to fend for ourselves and of course, wonder what exactly her idea was.

About twenty minutes later, Caitlyn came back dragging a grouchy Shane. Caitlyn told me later that she hadn't explained what had been going on, and simply dragged him out of bed, which I guess is understandable.

Tess had stood up straighter by then, I guess she was worried her plan might backfire now. Caitlyn dragged Shane under the mistletoe and promptly took Nate's shirt collar into her hands and planted one on him. Once they parted, she gestured wildly for me to do the same with Shane, which I gladly did of course.

"Two kisses. Even better than one." Caitlyn told Tess and proceeded to drag all of us back to the comfort of our beds.


End file.
